Very Silly Songs!
Very Silly Songs! originally known as A Very Silly Sing-Along! is the seventh episode of VeggieTales and the first sing along video. It was distributed by Word Entertainment in 1997 and Lyrick Studios in 1999. It was first released on DVD in 2004. Plot The episode begins immediately on the kitchen countertop with Larry the Cucumber dressed in workout clothes and various workout equipment scattered around him. He welcomes everyone to what he thinks is the first "VeggieTales Workout Video". He starts exercising and then jumps on a trampoline up and down repeatedly and begins to hit his head over and over again on a kitchen cupboard that's directly above him then begins to yell to Bob for help. Bob then comes out and tells everyone that Larry's confused and says that today's episode is actually the first "VeggieTales Sing-Along video." He tells everyone that they will play their favorite VeggieTales songs and place the lyrics on the bottom of the screen. To demonstrate, Bob has the French Peas jump on Qwerty's keyboard while Bob sings a song. After Bob finishes his demonstration, he asks the peas to stop but they think that he's still demonstrating and they continue to jump on the keyboard while Bob yells for them to stop and Larry yells for Bob to help him. Bob then starts the sing-along while the chaos ensues in the kitchen. After the first set of songs, Larry comes out dressed as a carpenter and welcomes everyone to the first "VeggieTales Home Improvement Video". He walks on over to the sink and he plans on replacing the leaking fixture on the sink and replace it with a new one that "will last for years to come." But before he begins, he tells everyone that before handling a plumbing job to shut off the water supply and even had Jimmy Gourd shut off the kitchen's water supply. But as Larry starts wrenching off the fixture, Jimmy admits that he turned off the wrong water supply. As Larry wrenches off the fixture, water spews up in the air with Larry at the top. Jimmy comes out tells everyone that he thought he was dealing with bathrooms and decks as Larry yells out for Bob to help him. After another set of songs, Larry, dressed in a fancy suit, welcomes everyone to the first "VeggieTales Financial Success Video." Fed up with Larry getting confused on what today's video is, Bob comes out and tells Larry that today's episode is a sing-along video. After Larry realizes what video he's in, he asks Bob what song should be played first. Not wanting to tell Larry that the sing-along is almost over, Bob walks away with Larry walking behind him telling that he bought a whole chocolate factory with no money down. The last song is a new Silly Song, The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Qwerty *Jimmy Gourd *The French Peas *Mr. Lunt *Pa Grape *Harry the Penguin Songs #VeggieTales Theme Song #I Can Be Your Friend (from: Are You My Neighbor?) #Dance of the Cucumber (from: Rack, Shack & Benny) #Lagoon Song (from: God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?) #The Water Buffalo Song (from: Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) #God is Bigger (from: Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) #I Love My Lips (from: Dave and the Giant Pickle) #Oh, No! (from: Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) #Stand Up! (from: Rack, Shack & Benny) #Hairbrush Song (from: Are You My Neighbor?) #The New and Improved Bunny song (ORIGINAL: Rack, Shack & Benny) #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Production According to Mike Nawrocki, the reason for the sing-along tape was from the success of VeggieTunes, a deal that Word Records wanted to promote as a giveaway of the songs. He was the one who edited the words on the video, which resulted to throw out his back while sitting on his mother's old dining room chair which had a hutch that was bad on the back. After the video was released, he and his wife went to Columbia for about two weeks while he had a bad back. Home media VHS *Word Entertainment (original release and 1999 re-release) *Lyrick Studios (June 8th, 1999) *Warner Home Video (June 18th, 2002) DVD *Warner Home Video (2004 and September 18th, 2007) Fun Facts Explanations *"No money down" means a possible way to get financing for a home where you are not required by the lender to make a down payment. *Although not a goof,Larry leaves the Screen in one shot without his tooth. Trivia *This was the first episode for several things: **The first sing-along video. **The first appearance of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. **The first episode to use the 1997 Big Idea logo. The animated version would be used in the following video. **The first episode where Jimmy appears without Jerry, and it's also the first time Jimmy Gourd appeared on the countertop. **The first speaking appearance of Philippe Pea. **The first episode where Junior doesn't appear, not counting the clips of the songs he sang. *The original 1997 release has a teaser trailer for the next episode *This show was first released on DVD in 2004 as part of The Complete Silly Song Collection. It was given a separate DVD release on September 18, 2007. *The original release uses the original version of the theme song, while the 1999 re-release uses the 1998 theme. The DVD uses the original theme song while using the audio of the 2004 version. *In the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything section of the credits, the crew's names are given pirate nicknames. *This won a GMA Dove Award for the 1998 Long Form Music Video of the Year. Remarks *The quality of some of the songs is lower than the rest of the video. This includes the ones from Where's God When I'm S-Scared. *When the video was re-released on DVD in 2004, the audio was re-mastered in higher quality, which meant that all the songs except for "The Water Buffalo Song" had a different quality to the music but still had the same rhythm. *In the DVD-Rom section, it shows pictures from Good Morning George and Big Things Too, but those songs aren't on the video, because they weren't added in until later in The End of Silliness. Goofs *As Larry hops over to the sink, his belt clips through his body. *Before Larry turns the water faucet, his tooth clips through. *After Larry leaves the countertop, the Sunny lightplug flashes. *For the most part of the video, Larry's tooth wasn't visible when Larry's mouth is closed, with a few exceptions where that problem is fixed during the Home Improvement sketch and the last shot during the Success sketch. Real-World References *Gourd's Gym is a take on Gold's Gym. *"Jane, stop this crazy thing!" is a quote from "The Jetsons". *The second segment is a spoof on "Tool Time" from the sitcom "Home Improvement". Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:VeggieTales Sing-Along Videos Category:Silly Songs Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:1990s Episodes Category:VCD Category:In-house productions Category:Very Silly Songs!